


you’re better than what i’ve expected, but i still hate you.

by enniory



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Contains swearing - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, but not much i guess, characters will be added eventually - Freeform, mingyu is pure, wonwoo is an ass, would you look at that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enniory/pseuds/enniory
Summary: Graduated from high school with flying colors, Mingyu's now entering his freshmen year in his dream university, Sierra University and he's hopeful that his future roommate will be friendly and all, but that hope crushed the moment Mingyu saw the guy in his cat slippers.Wonwoo's an asshole.(aka the story where mingyu and wonwoo are enemies and they slowly become soft for each other.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this chapter is currently unbeta'd, so ;;v;  
> (i will update it with the beta'd version later! will update this notes when it's done.)  
> -  
> i'm back with a new story, and i'm pretty satisfied with this chapter ::3c  
> the next one will be a bit going around places but i hope you'll stick around! i'll try to double update next time ^0^//

Mingyu has graduated from high school not too long ago with flying colors. Even better, he got an invitation from Sierra University, and he gladly accepted it. The only thing he’s sad about is the fact that he’s going to say farewell to his lovely twin younger brother and sister. They’d ask him to cook them nice meal sometimes, when their mother isn’t at home. And, like the sweet older brother he is, he’d cook them meal and they’d rate his cooking skill 9/10 (mom’s cooking will always be the best, they’d say).

The day Mingyu’s leaving his house, he woke up early to cook his family one last breakfast before he departs. His siblings hugged him tightly, wishing that their big bro decided to not accept that invitation instead so that they won’t be separated.

“We’ll miss having good meals together bro! Although, we still have mom, but she’s always home when we’ve already fallen asleep!” his brother whines. Standing by the whining child’s side, the other twin pinches him and gives him a threatening glare that’d say _grow up, young man!_

“Don’t worry, we’ll try our best to cook for ourselves, and we’ll be good without you around, oh, and,” she shoots her index finger and directed it to Mingyu. “…keep in contact with us at home! Even if you’re busy try to at least call us via Skype!”

“Mm… promise,” Mingyu grins and then he returns the hug, ruffling their hair. But it didn’t last long because as soon as their mother shows up, the young siblings scatter into the car, leaving the two older ones. She leans onto the door frame. Her expression is full of hope, although it might’ve hid something else beneath it. Mingyu hugs his mother tightly, not wanting to let go, but her gestures told him it’s time to let go.

He’s worried that she’d need help taking care of his younger siblings, literally taking the responsibilities for everything all by herself. He’s worried that she’ll easily get worn out, and the little things that his mother herself has assured him that it’ll all be alright and she’ll be doing alright without him in their household. The twins have promised him that they’ll be good and help their mother.

A few days before, her mother had contacted her friend who’s apparently has a son who’s living in an apartment near his and Mingyu’s university. She told Mingyu’s mother that her son is okay with the idea of sharing his apartment with the freshman. Besides, he’ll be splitting the rent cost into two with Mingyu, which is good news for the said boy.

Mingyu’s curious about how his future roommate would be like. He’s hoping that he’s friendly although it’s not entirely good to have high expectations about your roommate where it could be literally anyone with different backgrounds. So Mingyu decides that he’d patiently wait until he arrives there.

Mingyu will be free for a week from his arrival at the capital city until the first day of the new school year. By then he’ll try to learn the new place, hopefully by the guidance of his future roommate so that it’ll be even easier for him. He guesses he’d buy extra furniture at the city (if needed), rather than carrying the ones from his home because he doesn’t want to empty his room. Just in case if any of the family member misses him, they can visit his room at any time (admit it, Mingyu, you’re just lazy).

 

 

So they’re in the car now, the radio’s turned on to settle a happy mood for the ride, but it seems it’s not their lucky day today, depressing songs playing through the speaker and they’re all fed up with the slightly ruined mood so they decided to turn it off.

The car ride didn’t last long, even Mingyu’s airplane came earlier than they had expected. They’re waving goodbyes and not long after that Mingyu’s seated on his airplane seat, near the window. _Ah thank the gods for giving me this seat_ , he thought.

This is the first time he’s flying without someone he knows accompanying him. It’s a bit lonely for him. He came in early, and the cabin’s a bit deserted from the few amounts of people inside of it at that moment. A boy walks in and sits next to Mingyu. He’s looking at Mingyu, pouting. _Seems that he also targeted my seat_ , Mingyu thought. Mingyu’s trying to ignore the kid’s sudden irritating gaze at him, but he failed, so he’s now looking at the boy too, and the kid seems to be taken aback by that.

The kid has stopped staring at Mingyu now. He occasionally steals some gaze though, but when Mingyu stares at him he’s back focused on… whatever’s in front of him. Magazines, Safety Tip, anything. He kind of reminded Mingyu of his whiny brother. When he doesn’t get what he wanted, he’ll try his best to get it until he’s exhausted. Mingyu misses his family already.

Soon enough a guy walks in, Mingyu assumes he’s the kid’s father.

“Sorry, Jae. I left you for a while. What would you like for your meal later?”

“Dad, I want to sit next to the window! Why didn’t you reserve that seat for me?” he asked his father as he pointed at Mingyu. Mingyu widens his eyes in slight disbelief, and guilt.

“It’s okay, Sir, I don’t mind changing seats with both of you. He can take my current seat and you can sit in the middle,” Mingyu offered and then Jae’s more than happy after he heard that. He slightly jumps in excitement on his seat and begged his father to take the offer. The old man smiles and nodded.

Jae pulls out a pocket camera from his bag.

“It’s his first time in an airplane and he wanted to take as many pictures as he could while we’re flying, so I lend him my pocket camera,” his father explained. Mingyu nodded in understanding. _So that’s why he wanted that seat badly_ , he thought. The kid himself seems to be having fun with the camera. The airplane hasn’t even taken off yet, but, whatever makes the kid happy.

During the flight, the kid walks in and out few times, to go to the restroom. It sort of disturbed Mingyu’s nap, but he forgives the kid. He’s very energetic and wouldn’t stop moving on his seat. Mingyu doesn’t feel that lonely after all.

 

 

The plane flight was quite fun. Once the airplane landed without a hitch, passengers scatter around and waited for their turns to walk down from the plane. Mingyu had waved goodbyes at Jae before leaving, and the kid did the same. After Mingyu’s finished dealing with everything in the airport, he took a taxi and gave the driver the address of the apartment. He decided to take a look and greet his roommate first before he could stroll at Sierra. Looking at the taxi’s window, he could see enormous buildings and skyscrapers. It’s different from his hometown. He’d find buildings in his place, but not as tall as the ones in the capital city. Several people are walking on the side of the road, their clothes are stunning, and never does Mingyu have seen those in his hometown. Some are a bit too eccentric to his taste, some wears similar clothes as Mingyu does; he’s a bit relieved seeing that he doesn’t have to change his clothing style to be accepted here. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, not realizing the moment after that, he’d fallen asleep.

 

 

The taxi driver stops the car abruptly and Mingyu’s woken up because of that.

“Hey, is this the place?” the driver asks once again, just to make sure that he’s not taken Mingyu into the wrong place. Mingyu’s certainly sure it’s the right place, so he paid the driver and took his luggage out of the vehicle and he watched as the taxi drove away. He’s looking at her mother’s text again containing his roommate’s apartment room’s number, just to make sure I don’t lead myself into someone else’s room. It’s on the 7th floor, Mingyu thank the existence of the lift, or else he would reach the floor, exhausted from walking up the stairs (the stairs do exist, in case of emergency). It’s said that the boy lives in room 709, so he clicked on the button with the bell symbol printed on it. The respond was slow, but he didn’t wait that long until the host unlocked and opened the door.

The boy hangs his grip on the doorknob and gives no reaction to Mingyu. He looks tired, probably from work and assignments, Mingyu can see the slightly visible dark circles under his eyes. He has a paler skin than Mingyu, and slightly shorter than him, probably by 4 cm. He’s wearing an oversized white sweaters, black shorts, and beige wool socks. Oh, are those cat slippers?

“Oh, it’s you. Come inside.” He turns around and disappears back into his room. Mingyu entered, in slight disbelief of how easily a stranger like him could slip into the boy’s apartment. He’s uneasy of that idea.

“But you don’t even know me! How come you easily let a stranger come in?” Mingyu shouted from near the entrance. He untied his shoelaces and let the shoes slip off from his feet and followed the host. The pale boy peeks from a his assumed-to-be bedroom.

“Chill. I know that you were going to be here in a few minutes. Your mom has described how you’d look like beforehand.” He said from his spot. Then he disappears again. There’s a moment when the boy doesn’t go back to Mingyu, Mingyu took the chance to look around the apartment.

It’s messy. The place is a total mess. Random things are scattered on the wooden floor. Crumbs from food, (somehow) unused spoon, empty takeout boxes, and other sort of things could be found spreading on the floor. The room’s also dark, but it’s still visibly safe to walk around the room without an extra lighting. Mingyu’s got the urge to clean up the room, after the host permits him. (What are you waiting for, Mingyu!? The place is a total mess, I repeat.)

Still not entirely sure his presence is fully welcomed by the host, Mingyu asked again, “You sure it’s okay?”

The boy finally comes out, now is wearing glasses and preoccupied with a book. “Nobody’s come inside my room unless I invite them. Well, you’re somewhat uninvited, but, whatever. Please take a sit wherever you like.” Mingyu decided to sit on the couch. He pushes aside some of the boy’s stuff that’s blocking the surface so he can sit on it. The boy joins him.

“Kim Mingyu, hope we could be great roommates from now on!” Mingyu offers a handshake but the boy next to him doesn’t respond to it. Mingyu drops his arm in defeat.

“Geez, you’re too loud, you know. And yes, your mother’s told me your name, Mingyu, and I’m pretty sure you’ve known mine too,”

Mingyu shrugged. “Nope. She’s never mentioned your name.”

Now it’s the boy who’s surprised.

“Weird. It’s Jeon Wonwoo, better remember that. Also, please call me Wonwoo hyung, as I am technically your upperclassman.” he ordered. Mingyu has surely noted that in his mind.

“Wonwoo hyung,”

“What?”

“We should clean up this place.”

“Wait, no. I won’t be able to remember where I put this and that if you clean this room,”

“No, that’s not it, hyung. You should tidy your stuff, and I will help,”

Wonwoo stands up, “Oh, so you’re literally demanding me to tidy my ‘palace’ so that you could invade them with your stuff? Nope, not happening.”

Mingyu ruffles his hair in frustration. He breaths, “Hyung, I do not mean to invade this room. I just- please, I know I’m such a neat freak and It’s annoying to see this room in a messy condition. It’s like a shipwreck! So let’s tidy it, we’ll do it together, not just me, or you, both of us!” Mingyu even used hand gestures to explain what he meant, but Wonwoo only widens his eyes. _Is he a moron_ , Mingyu thought.

Wonwoo left the scene without saying anything, and in a blink he’s back with cleaning equipment. Mingyu’s eyes sparked with hope that Wonwoo’s finally understood what he meant. But no.

“Take these if you need them. Just push aside my stuff onto a corner and throw away anything you’d assume as junk. Thanks!” Wonwoo grins and turns away, leaving Mingyu dumbfounded. He snapped.

“W-wait! Aren’t you going to help!?”

“Nope, gotta work on something, Gyu.” And with that, Wonwoo has left the scene. Mingyu would seriously punch Wonwoo in the face, even if he’s his hyung.

This marks the hostility between Wonwoo and Mingyu.

**Author's Note:**

> music rec (because i like doing this):  
> Crucial Star - Can't Take My Eyes Off You


End file.
